Steps Like Angels
by Meemerdd
Summary: Lucy, or Lucidia Ball, has always had a kind of, fairy-like dream. When a competition in Magix arrises that might actually allow her to be the angel no one seems to think she is, she jumps at the chance. But, the real question is, is Lucy going to win? Are people going to no longer treat her like the skinny witch and more like the angel she is?
1. Applications

"So, Mirt's what do ya think of my outfit for the applications?" Lucy stood up, after brushing out her green hair, that she had elongated with the help of a simple spell. You probably couldn't tell what she might possibly be turning an application in for by what she wore, the deep blood red shirt, that was kind of loose, with long sleeves, hanging off her shoulders. With that, she wore a pair of deep green pants, multible little pockets all over, with a brown belt, and three minitaure belts right above her right knee cap. With, strangely enough, black ballet flats underneath it all.

"It looks great, but uhmm Lucy? Those fairies are going to, well, there not nice, especially not to witches." Mirta was biting her lip with a little bit of worry as her friend grabbed her backpack from the floor, deep black backpack.

"If your really that worried Mirta, you can come with me, I guess." She said with a shrugg, "but, I've been waiting to do something like this for years, you know that, and I thought you said fairies where amazing."

"I'm good here Lucy, b-but, I was saying not all fairies dislike witches, but, those ones really do."

"And you Mirt's are acting like I can't be venomous enough to protect myself from anything those little pixies can say or do, I won Miss Magix after all." And with that, Lucy was out the door before Mirta could conitnue.

"Well, you didn't quite win, Lucidia."

But did that matter? Not to Lucy, not this time, she wasn't going to let a few rude fairies scare her away from her dream, her _real_ dream, the one only Mirta really ever knew about. Walking to the bus to go to Magix, taking a seat near the front. She sighed, hoping the director could take her little anorexic problem, she was strong, but, a little small, and she wasn't actually anorexic, no, that's just what everyone thought.

She kept her eyes done on the ride, prepared for the normal ignoring moment where, no one ever seemed to realize she existed, but, someone did try to speak to her. At first, she wasn't quite sure it was directed at her, "So, what are you going to Magix for anyways?"

She didn't even bother looking up at the more masculine sounding voice, just repling in her normally venomous sounding tone, "like that's any of your business."

"No need to get all witchey on me." The boy sound with a laugh, before Lucy turned to look at him with a deeply venomous evil looking glare.

"There's always need to be witchey to the likes of people like you," She nearly snapped out and the blue-haired boy, in a button up white shirt, and a light brown leather jacket over that, he had lighter blue bangs fringing his face, and his hair seemed to spike slightly to the side. With brown cargo pants that matched his vest perfectly. And he still seemed to have some sort of annoying smile, and a laugh tipping his tongue.

"Aren't you that girl, from the Miss Magix compatition?" Lucy looked away, with a silent sigh, she didn't actually intend on anyone recognizing her from there.

"Like that's any of your business either." The bus stopped and she stood, walking out the door, but right before she left, she gave him one last death glare before stepping out onto the street. Where was she heading you might ask? Though she would never actually admit to anyone that she was going, to the ballet acedamy in Magix.

Not to try and become a student there, just to submit an application for the compatition, hoping there wasn't any of the Winx to ruin it this time around, as she turned a corner she heard a very familiar voice. "Oh, if it's not little miss witchy mistake, I guess you are a little prettier then I remember you being but, still not pretty enough to beat me."

"Claudia, I don't have time to talk to the likes of you." Lucy seethed, not looking up from the ground at the pretty blonde fairy, tanned skin and probably rocking something pink, but, Lucy didn't care.

"Don't have any good combacks anymore Lucky? I just call you Lucky, because well, you'll need luck to ever get runner up behind me." There where giggles, probably some possie, Lucy stopped paying attention to who they actually where, or what they looked like, after all, they seemed to change every year anyways.

"I have plenty, don't want to waste any of my talents on a talentless little princess, I'll win this time around."

"I am not a talentless little princess! I can dance much better ten the stinky little witch likes of you." Claudia added again, with a sweet sounding laugh, even if it was a sarcastic mean one, Claudia always seemed to sound so sweet to, anyone.

"You only ever beat me because you where the princess, now, in Magix, it doesn't matter weither you're a princess or not, like, at least half the people will be princesses, they'll judge on talent." Lucy started walking, nearly to the door, before Claudia continued.

"And beauty, and you don't have the beauty to win." Before rushing in front of Lucy to turn in her own application first. Lucy rolled her eyes, though it was kind of actually painful, she decided, to reassure herself, that what that little bitch thought didn't matter.

She walked in after they left, walking up to the front desk, before clearing her throat, looking at the front desk lady, "I'm here to turn my application in, for the, Magix Ballet Princess competition."

"You?" The women laughed slightly, "Ballet Princess?"

"Yes, here's my application," Lucy handed her the filled out forms, as the women flipped through the stapled together layers.

"Wait, this picture, is you?" The women looked up with slight surprise, then back down at the picture, then up once again at Lucy.

"I'm more photogenic then people actually seem to realize."


	2. Lucky Day

"This is so aggravating! Can't they just tell me if I get in or not?!" Lucy was pacing, throwing yet another little object against the wall, where it shattered on impact.

"Maybe you should just relax a second, it could just be taking it's time through the post." Mirta had been cringing at just the thought of being hit by one of those, flying objects of death. "Besides, if you didn't then, they don't really care about talent anyways, they just want a pretty face. You shouldn't want to be just that."

"But Mirt's, all I want _is_ to be the pretty face that everyone remembers, getting anything I want, duh!" Lucy grumbled, sitting back down. "And I will be! Swear to you!"

As she finished, a little pink letter slipped under the door, causing Lucy to instantly walk over, starring at the golden seal, in the shape of ballet shoes. She started to figit, this was it, held the answer that could basically make or break this dream, tell another chance came up. She sat down, just incase she fell for some reason, and Mirta came over, to read over her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, her finger nail broke the seal, and pulled out the beautiful paper stock. She slowly unfolded it, before beginning to read.

_'Dear Lucielle,  
Your application was received, for the lead in our upcoming ballet, of which will be broadcasted all over Magix. This application, was put under careful consideration, and went through many panels of judges, before a decision could finally be deliberated. We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted into our now closed __**Possible Princess Program**__ where your skills in the matter at hand will be put to the test. The PPP is not something to be taken lightly or treated as a joke, many requirements must be met to apply, as you already know, and many more requirements must be met after this point. The first test of which will be happening will be appearance, though to dance is important, one must be able to fit the part. The events will be starting at The Magix Dance Studio, Saturday, at two PM. If you are late, you will be disqualified.  
Sincerely,  
The PPP Mistress'_

"The PPP Mistress? And this lady is going to be judging your appearance? I thought this had a male counterpart, what about him? This might cause some, problems Lucy." Mirta bit her lip once she was done reading through the letter, sounded pre-decided to her.

"The PPP Mistress is known far and wide, most of the great dancers are on the map because of one of her shows, I shouldn't need to explain that it's no laughing matter. She judges everything, that's her job, everything from posture, to knowing your stage left from stage right. She judges _my_ male counterpart too, she has that weird name because of her reputation, but she is choosing everyone." Lucy was through explaining, it didn't even seem like Mirta had her back, she sounded much to worried. "I didn't expect you to find me worthy of going, just go to Alfea already!" Before storming out of the room, she wasn't going to listen to that anymore.

"Wait! Lucy! That's not what I ment!" Mirta called after her, but it was already to late to get the other witches attention.

Lucy wasn't mad with Mirta anymore, they where so close, she couldn't stay mad at her only friend. And Mirta even saw her to the Magix bus, but, didn't come with, on Lucy's request, and the fact she assumed there were no friends aloud. "Good luck Lucy," Mirta even wished her good luck, she had to get past the first challenge now.

She sighed, taking her seat in an empty spot on the bus, the same place as last time. But after the stop at Red Fountain, she found herself sitting next to a familiar face, at the same time, she didn't really care.

"Hey, Miss Outcastous! I never caught your name. Anyway, I saw you at the," He looked around, as if it was some big secret. But it kind of was, "You know what studio last time, must mean your in running for that part, right?"

"Actually, yes," Lucy perked up a little bit, well, as much as Lucy seemed capable. This was a new thing, someone who remembered her from Miss Magix, but wasn't even focusing on that anymore. "How do you even know about that anyway?"

"Well," He scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly, "My, little sister, yeah, my little sister got into the competition. She was just trying to impress this guy, so she isn't much competition for you." He looked away for a moment, before looking back at Lucy. "Just wanted to wish you luck, not that you need it, you have such fancy feet anyway."

"Oh?" Lucy looked surprised, before te bus pulled to another stop, and she found herself at her stop. Where did the time go? "Gotta go," she got up, "By the way, names Lucy, don't wear it out." Before slipping out of the door with a little grace in her step.

"And I'm..." It was to late, the doors closed, but he noticed Lucy looking back at him. "Kyle," he smiled from ear to ear almost as the busses pulled away, shaking his head. "Adorable little witch."

Lucy found herself lined up with the other contestants, she swore two of them Mirta even knew, Musa and Layla was it? She couldn't quite remember, but it didn't matter, any of those fairies would make a better princess then herself. She stood as straight as could manage, at least she could try proper posture to get past this. And here came destiny, a tall women, beautiful, with her silken white hair up in a high bun. She to, looked like a dancer, despite the suite, and thin glasses resting on her nose, or the clipboard in her hands, or even the stern look she wore on her face, didn't make her any less of a dancer. The pretty little blonde, Claudia, standing next to Lucy grinned at her, "Appearance? Dear little Lucielle, we both know who's going to win this one. You should just leave now, save yourself the embarrassment."

Lucy had to ignore her, watching as the nameless women made her way up to the first girl, blue hair up in little pigtails, that ment she was Musa, as Mirta said previously. The PPPM, that would be a good way to refurre to her, right? Anyways, she looked up for only a second before writing something down, and clearing her throat. "To street, please leave."

Musa made a slight grumble, waiting now at the edge of the room for Layla, who she hoped would get in. She was next, so it wasn't that long of a wait, and the PPPM looked at her, for a second, wrote something down before continuing. "Your to dark for this part, but I will contact you for something else, please leave."

As one would guess, this was very offensive to her, but it didn't matter anymore, walking over to Musa. As the two left, Musa called over her shoulder, "Hey Lucy! Good luck!"

Lucy could even hear Layla ask, "what was that about?"

"She's Mirta's friend, thus she has my support." Musa muttered before the two left.

Lucy turned her attention back to the women, who was judging a little brunette fairy, only to realize, Lucy was at the end of the line. She was the last to be judged. But, there where three girls, who had gotten past, who would be more competition for her. The PPPM finally made her way to Claudia, sparking Lucy's interest, though, she was pretty sure what would be said. "Aww, right here, our ordinarily perfect kind of princess. You may stay."

Seconds later, Lucy found herself sweating, sweating? She never did that, but now, it was time to find out if she stood a chance. On top of that, she felt like a piece of meat, being looked over up and down, before the women wrote something on her clipboard. "Interesting, very interesting."

She paused, making Lucy wonder what that meant, was she in was she out? What would happen now? "You, will stay as well." She could hear Claudia growl, and couldn't help but smirk, as the PPPM continued, pacing back down the line. "I expect all of you back here tomorrow, at two PM sharp, _don't_ be late."

**A/N::  
Sorry! Been on a big FF hiatus, but now I'm back, and writing again. ;P Miss me?**


End file.
